


baby, you're the only one I'm coming for

by majorstallmadge



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Erotic Spaking, F/M, Jealousy, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Public Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorstallmadge/pseuds/majorstallmadge
Summary: If she ever murdered him, it would be under complete justifiable reasons. She would be doing the world a favor, really; but for some unexplainable reason every single female in this office fawned over his russet locks, green eyes and posh accent.Why would anyone find that annoying superior accent attractive? Gross.





	baby, you're the only one I'm coming for

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started writing this back in 2015/2016 and never got around finished it, but lately I have been struck with the need to finish all of my unfinished works (fingers crossed) and this was the first one I tackled. I am very pleased with the result and this was the first time I wrote porn (and really dirty one). I am a little bit nervous about you guys opinion on it!
> 
> I would like to dedicate this story to my sister wives: @tvsn, @greenofallshades and @imaginationlane. You guys are the best!
> 
> And a final thanks to @historic-kylo for beta-ing!

Anna Strong considered herself a very patient woman. However, this man pushed all her buttons. Even the sound of his breathing sent her patience out of the window.

From day one, he had done nothing but make her working hours hell. Not only was he the most infuriating person she had ever met, she felt completely uneasy around him. There was something creepy about how he stared at her – not even bothering in being discreet. He was very blatant about his sly looks.

And no matter how much she complained to Hewlett, as long as Simcoe kept his hands to himself there wasn’t much that could be done. (It sucked that she had to complain to one of the senior lawyers, but Hewlett was a fair and sensible man – at least it’s what she thought).

It was just her luck they were assigned to work on the same case and now would spend several hours together. ‘ _To mend bridges, Anna_ ’ Hewlett had said. She rolled her eyes at the memory. This was one of his many attempts in making them act civil towards the other.

But she promised to herself that morning while commuting to work that she would try. (Try being the operative word here, mind you).

But as soon as she sat on her chair, in what was now their conjoined office, all her good intentions vanished. Here he was, spinning happily in his squeaky office chair. There was no way he was not doing this on purpose.

If she ever murdered him, it would be under complete justifiable reasons. She would be doing the world a favor, really; but for some unexplainable reason every single female in this office fawned over his russet locks, green eyes and posh accent.

Why would anyone find that annoying superior accent attractive? Gross.

**_Squeak. Squeak. Squeeeeaaak._ **

Anna threw her pen down and sent him an angry glare.

John Graves Simcoe.

The bane of her existence.

And he was grinning at her.

 _Grinning_.

How dare he?

“Could you stop with the spinning for the love of God, Simcoe?” She said between her teeth, taking every ounce of strength in controlling her temper.

“Oh? Is this bothering you?”

“ _Please_ ,” she said between her teeth. “Let’s focus on the case. Once we have this figured it out I can get away from you and you can go back into seducing helpless junior associates or whatever is that you do during working hours.” 

His grin only widened. “But _dearest_ Anna, why would I want any of the junior associates if _you’re_ right here?” 

 _Murder is a crime, Anna._ That little voice inside her head repeated like a mantra. 

Anna let out a deep breath. “ _Please_.” 

His feral grin was still in place. “If you insist, dearest heart.” He rolled his chair closer to her. “Now about the case, I have made some notes.” 

She raised her eyebrows. “Notes? _Really_.” She finished dryly, like he could have had some genius breakthrough in less than a day working in a case that had tons of volumes. 

The cretin had the audacity to turn to face her and wink. 

 _Wink_. 

Jesus take the wheel. 

She was debating the pros and cons of storming out of the room and scream at some junior associate or throw whatever is closest at his perfect face. 

This man was going to destroy her. 

“Yes, I have noticed some discrepancies in our testimony documentation. I have a feeling something is missing or misplaced.” His voice was business-like. 

She reached to the marked paper in his hand to inspect his notes. 

He leaned back in his chair and linked his hands behind his head. And no, she wasn’t distracted by the bulging of his biceps in his perfectly fitting white formal shirt and the bob of his adam’s apple. She also wasn’t impressed with his razor sharp jawline and his thick russet locks and how the light accentuated his red hue. 

Nope. She wasn’t thinking of any of that. 

Anna cleared her throat and looked away. She glued her eyes to the paper in her hands, trying to make sense of his notes. There was another squeak and she glared. “You are a ridiculous asshole” her voice so angry it high pitched on the last word. She stood up so quickly she almost lost her balance, being steadied by his strong hands gripping her arms tightly. 

Her heaving chest was in direct contact with his. Her nipples hardening at the contact. 

“Let go of me.” Anna fumed. 

“No.” He stated matter of factly, his voice as calm as ever. 

“ _Urgh_ ” She huffed and started punching his chest. “You are the most annoying human that I ever had the displeasure of knowing!” She spittled. “What is your damage?” She asked. 

“You, Anna Strong.” 

She looked up, taken aback with his answer. Her anger was momentary derralied, but his strong chest still supported her soft hands, still tightly clenched into fists. 

“That got your attention, didn’t it dearest?” He smirked, a glint in his green eyes. “I was wondering when I would get so under your skin that you would lose your temper.” His smirk grew, almost maniac. “And I knew you would look positively stunning.”

Before Anna could even think of a retort, Simcoe captured her lips with savage need. Her senses were intoxicated by the workings of his very skilled tongue. If she had been thinking straight she would be disgusted at the fact that she wasn’t pushing away the man who was, for lack of a better word, her mortal enemy. 

She could feel his victorious smirk through their kiss, but she had no time to let her brain work. His skin burned against hers, matching the fire she poured on their make out session. 

Not wanting to waste their time, Simcoe artfully pushed her up the table, her legs instinctively wrapping around his hips, rolling his hips once, straight to her core. 

Anna moaned. She couldn’t care less if anyone outside their office heard them. 

Simcoe undid the neat bun she always coiffed her dark locks in for work, gripping her hair hard enough for her to let out another dirty moan. 

“This was all you needed, wasn’t it, sweetheart?” He nibbled her neck, drawing more whines out of the female pressed against him. “You needed a real man to submit to, didn’t you?” He whispered in her ears. 

She shivered. 

A part of her wanted to tell him how wrong he was, but she wasn't sure anymore. She was dripping wet, desperate for him, and they hadn’t done anything apart from kissing. This was certainly a new and unexplored side of her. 

She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled their lips together once more. He bit her lip playfully before he sucked at her tongue. After that his teeth tugged at her bottom lip, eliciting low moans form the young brunette. He pushed further into her, one hand squeezing harder at her ass and the other pushing her skirt higher up her hips. Once he was done, he made his way through the buttons of her white blouse. 

As soon as he opened all the buttons free, he pushed back. His eyes roved all over her body, taking all his handy work. The feral grin was even more irresistible up close. 

God, he _was_ going to destroy her. 

“You look like a work of art like this, sweetheart,” He licked his lips hungrily. “Bet if I reached into your knickers you would be dripping wet for me.” He had no idea how right he was. Anna wasn’t a shy girl in bed, she was very aware of her attractiveness and her skills, but she had to fight the urge to cover herself under his heated gaze. “Now, angel,” his fingers ran softly through a lock of hair that made is way to her face, “tell Daddy what you want." 

Her mouth dropped a little, her shock showing in her face. He chuckled darkly. “Come on now, dearest. No need to act so shocked.” 

“This isn’t helping with our case,” she said in a small voice, a last attempt in sanity. 

“You can’t distract me, angel. I can smell how badly you want this,” he teased, “Tell Daddy what do you want.” 

She didn’t know what compelled her, but the words flowed out of her mouth, “You. I want you,” she breathed, her voice shaking with the reality of her admission. Her eyes bravely looked into his, catching his smirk and wide pupils.

“Good girl.” He praised her.” Now, strip and get on your knees,” 

Almost in a trance, Anna got up from the table and removed her clothing, only being commanded to leave her black lace garter belt and stockings, her Louboutin’s firmly on her feet. 

In a blur, she was on her knees before him sporting a bashful look. Her courage almost gone now that she was free of the consuming passion of his kisses, but too caught up in the moment to stop. 

“I hope you know how long I wanted to do this,” his voice a contrast to minutes ago. She almost laughed. She had noticed his obsessive gaze on her several times before, but she never imagined in a million years that she wouldn't be entirely opposed to it. 

He sat on the squeaky chair, further away from her. “Crawl to me,” The authority in his voice sent a shiver of anticipation down her spine. The office carpet felt scratchy under her sweating palms as she crawled towards the chair, he watched her with predator eyes. “Do you have any idea how perfect you look right now sweetheart,” he praised, “on your knees for me, doing exactly what I tell you.”

As soon she got close to him, she stood on her knees between his parted legs. He inched forward and cradled her face in his strong palms. His strong thumb stroked her lips and Anna had to fight the urge to suck them. 

His eyes twinkled with need. “I am torn between having your rosy lips around my cock or have your pussy ride me.” The tip of his thumb pressed her lower lips and she moaned at his suggestion. 

“While you are being a good girl now; you haven’t been one in the past have you, sweetest?” He teased her. “You have been a very bad girl, and bad girls do not get to cum.” 

“Please,” she begged. Anna was beyond turned on and right now she would beg for him to fuck her.

His feral grin adorned his face once more. “Ah, music to my ears. Begging suits you, sweetheart,” his voice smooth and barely a whisper. “How about those lips around my cock? If you do well I might even let you come tonight.” 

Anna hungrily reached for his belt, eliciting a chuckle from the redhead, “Eager little thing, aren't you?” 

She gave a hard tug to his pants. His already erect cock sprung free, slapping his stomach in his immense glory. The shaft twiched, the tip deep red and glistening with precum in the flickering light of the lamp on the table. He was huge. Thick and veiny with bright red hair surrounding the base of his cock. Her mouth watered, a string of saliva sliding down her chin. Her lips wrapped around his tip. He tasted salty, but there was a subtle sweetness about it. 

 _Unexpected_ , Anna thought. 

Her tongue lapped at the slit, cheeks hollowing as she started sucking on him. He let out a grunt, head falling back with eyes sealed shut to relish of the feeling. “More, sweetheart,” she suppressed a smile. Gone now was the alpha male that had her strip and crawl inside her own office, too caught up in the pleasure she was giving him. 

She continued to bob her head along his length, wrapping dainty fingers around the base to stroke what couldn’t fit inside her mouth. “More,” he pleaded coarsely “More, sweetheart.” His hands now wrapped around her head, motioning for Anna to go faster and deeper. 

Lucky for him, she had no gag reflex. 

She removed her hands from his shaft and sank her nails around his hips, eliciting a moan from the man in her mouth. Her motions resumed, taking all of him, the tip hitting the back of her throat multiple times.

“Fuck,” he cursed, “Aren’t you a skilled little minx?” 

His cursing made her moan around his cock, the vibrations so intense that he gripped hard on her hair and ejaculated every last drop inside her mouth. She slurped every ounce of his cum, some sliding down her chin. 

He looked mildly surprised to see her swallow, without problem, all his seed, his cock twitching with renewed arousal. She looked up at him in triumph, her tongue licking the seed that ran down her chin. “Daddy,” she called in her most seductive voice, “I want to come.” 

The hungry look in his face was worth everything. He was awestruck that she was playing his game at her own will. He reached for a kiss, growling against her mouth, high on his conquest and the taste of him on her lips. 

He pulled her to him, her legs falling automatically on each side, straddling him. He pulled her even closer, her frame towering over him, his eyes hungry took her naked form. “You are more glorious than Venus of Milo, angel.” One of his hands cradled one ass cheek as the other wrapped around her throat, not hard enough to make her out of breath.

She threw her head back, absorbing all she was feeling, moaning just so he would know it was all for him. “Give it to me, Daddy.” 

His lips latched on her nipples, sucking and biting greedly. Her hips rotated against his, seeking desperately for friction. His hands squeezed her ass cheeks hard, stopping the movement of her hips. “Now, sweetheart,” he started between licks of her left nipple, “good girls wait for their daddies to tell them when they can come, don't they?” 

She nodded her head in agreement. He wacked her ass. “You need to speak, sweetheart.” 

“Yes, Daddy,” she whispered through labored breaths. “Good girls only come when they are told to.” 

“Now, that's better.” He bit her right nipple, loving how it perked at the attention. “I should punish you for trying to come, your ass would look even more lovely painted in red.” His fingers finally found their way to her folds, swirling around the sensitive hub of nevers. He hummed arrogantly in satisfaction, “Your pussy is drenched,” his grin widened, “no wonder you are so eager for cock. Guess I was very right in my assertion of you, Anna Strong.” 

She got the accent thing now. She was moaning at every word. “You are a very intelligent” _swat_ , “independent,” _swat_ , “and strong female,” _swat_ , “but you need a strong,” _swat_ , “virile man to dominate you,” _swat_ , “to take care of you, just like this don’t you?” 

“Yes,” she moaned at his ministrations, “yes, Daddy. I need a man like you.” He growled. 

“I guess I can forgive you this time, sweetheart,” He massaged her red bottom, “let’s give you what you are craving so bad, huh?” 

He sheathed himself in her, both grunting in tandem. “God, you are so tight, angel,” Her walls stretched deliciously. It had been forever since she had sex and her last steady boyfriend, Abraham, lacked in the sex and cock department. “Does it feel good?” She hummed back. 

The feeling of relief and safety filled her senses, heightening his hard thrusts. He fucked her like a rabid animal, and she was loving it. His thrusts hard and deep. Anna’s hands pulled at his hair (god, his hair felt as soft as she imagined) as he bit her neck relentlessly, claiming her for his own. Growls and snarls met labored pants and gaps of ecstasy. 

“You are loud one, sweetheart” he urged, snapping his hips into her, “do you want the whole office to hear you and find out what a dirty girl you actually are, hun?” This time he reached a spot that almost made Anna see stars. “That you love being impaled by my huge cock?” 

“You are just so good and _big_ , Daddy,” She would say anything to get him going, the build up taking her higher and higher. “Fuck Daddy, I’m gonna cum…” 

“Come for me, sweetheart” he commanded through gritted teeth, “Let them all hear you, let them know who you belong to now.” 

His masculine smell, his voice and the adrenaline pumping through her body tipped her over the edge, and she came with a loud strangled moan, her eyes rolling back in pleasure and nails digging into his white shirt. Simcoe groaned at her noises, her walls clamping around him. His thrusts became faster and shorter. The sound of his cock thrusting her wet pussy filled the room. He groaned deeply in her neck, inhaling her sweet scent, as he spent himself inside her. He collapsed on the chair taking her with him. She hummed contently at the new position, loving the feeling of him still inside. 

He pressed soft kisses in her hair. While it felt good,  the feeling of awkwardness started to set its way into Anna’s mind. She had no idea how to act now, her body tensing slightly. Aware of the chance of her body response, Simcoe sat himself straighter in the chair - feeling the loss of her warm body against his -  so he could look her in the eyes. 

“You are not regretting this, are you, Anna?” He asked, almost like he should have seen this coming. She noticed his usage of her name, and that bothered her a little. 

She looked away from him, fighting to find the words. He took that as a _yes_ to his question and started lifting away from him. “Wait,” she halted him, he looked her intently now. “ I….” her voiced wavered, words still not forming. 

He took a deep breath. “You need to tell me in actual words, Anna, that you don’t regret this,” He pulled her to her feet, his semen dripping down her thighs, “that you want this as much as I do.” He tucked his cock inside his pants, removing his blazer from the back of the chair to place it on her shoulders. 

“Do you have anything to say at all?” This was his final try, she could feel it. If she said nothing she knew things would irrevocably change for them. 

“I liked it,” Anna started in a small voice, her hands gripping tightly on his blazer around her small frame, eyes downcast. “I know we had a rocky start,” he snorted, she glared at him. “But I want it,” she bit her bottom lip nervously, “I want to be with you like this.”

His hand lifted her chin so she could not avoid his gaze. “Do you, sweetheart?” His voice was almost eager. “Do you want this with me? And I mean it all, not just the sex.” 

She wasn’t expecting that, for certain. “I don’t like to share what’s mine.” He stated. “If we start this I want everything, and in return I will give you my everything.” He kissed her nose gently. 

Anna was astonished at his words, it was all too much to take in. Minutes ago she was stopping herself from murdering him, completely disgusted with his attentions; now he was asking her to consider a full relationship. 

She didn’t know if was the endorphin clouding her brain but she really wanted it, craved it. “Yes,” she breathed the words. “I would like that.” She smiled shyly at him. 

In return she was surprised by the boyish grin he gave her back. “Good,” he pulled her to a quick kiss. “Let’s get you dressed up, sweetheart. I don’t like the idea of any of these idiots around here seeing you naked,” she blushed. 

“It’s endearing that after everything we have done you are blushing,” She swatted his hands and he chuckled joyfully at her playfulness. “You dress up and I will go find something to clean the mess between your legs.” He smirked. 

Realising what he meant, she blushed even further. His seed dripped all the way down to her pumps. “Those are expensive heels you know?” She said, annoyed that her favorite shoes might be ruined. 

He backed her all the way into the table. His face so beautiful that it looked like it was carved out of marble. “I will buy you as many pairs as you wish.” His face was locked in a serious expression, meaning every word he said. “I want to take care of you, angel.” 

She giggled, something deep in her sated at his words. She could feel him admiring her and gone was the creepy feeling, replaced by butterflies in her stomach. 

“Now stop being such a bedeviling minx and put your clothes on,” he gave one of her ass cheeks a tight squeeze, “we are leaving.” 

She furrowed her brows, “Leaving? But we have work to do.” 

“Oh, sweetheart,” A feral grin dorned his features, “I'm going to give this boring work to some of the _juniors_.” He emphasised the last word, remembering her earlier comment. “Right now there are a million things I want to do to you, and I think you would like the privacy of my apartment and the comfort of my bed.” 

Her mouth shaped into an O after his comment, but she didn’t miss his insinuation. “Flirt with one of those stupid girls and you will have a permanent case of blue balls.” She pressed a finger to his chest. 

He grabbed her finger and gave a gentle bite, “Already jealous, dearest heart?” then a kiss to the inside of her wrists, “Your wish is my command, my lady.” 

“Good, now go,” she pushed him, “this is already dry and cold.” Her nose wrinkled. 

He threw his head back in laugher before opening the door, “Don’t tempt me, angel.” 

She threw a pen in the direction of the door, knowing it would not hit him, but he would listen. She looked the mess around their office and laughed in her hands. She was crazy, this could blow over her face but she really couldn't be bothered.

She was certain she was going to enjoy the ride.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the few of your still remaining in this fandom enjoyed my story and the porn wasn't to bad! Leave your thoughts below!


End file.
